


Más humano que un humano

by MoreHuman_ThanHuman (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mates, POV Stiles, Protective Derek, Werewolves, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoreHuman_ThanHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca ha podido explicar la absurda cercanía que tenía el hombre lobo con alguien como él. Pálido, débil, pero sobretodo: humano.</p><p>En dieciséis años de vida se estaba sintiendo más humano que un humano corriente: desprotegido, a merced de lo que sentía. Pero sus defensas eran débiles y no quería tomar las armas contra aquel lobo amargado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más humano que un humano

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere que haga algún prompt en especial (acepto que sea lemon o smut) podéis mandármelo a morehumanthanhuman.ao3@gmail.com  
> Igualmente estoy en wattpad con el username de MoreHuman_ThanHuman ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoreHuman_ThanHuman ).

Le gustaba sentirse así. La sensación de estar en casa aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de ella era algo indescriptible, pero es que su casa estaba ahora entre los brazos de Derek. En los ojos del moreno, acariciando su barba y oyendo su corazón.

Nunca se había sentido así. Desde que murió su madre, la desesperación era una compañera fiel, pero desde que supo que, aunque no era un hombre lobo, estaba ligado a uno de por vida como compañero de vida, su mundo cambió, se puso patas arriba.

Que el lobo amargado lo amara por encima de todo, que prefiriera su felicidad antes que la propia, era algo que no podía creer aún Stiles.

Era absurdamente feliz. Y lo mejor de todo es que hacía feliz al lobo amargado.

Nunca se había ofuscado porque el destino le diera de compañero de vida a alguien cuyo objetivo era que sus cejas no se juntasen para siempre, es que simplemente, nunca se había planteado luchar contra sus sentimientos ni con el destino, que casualmente compartían sino.

No curaría sus heridas ni tendría una fuerza con la que vencer a los malos, pero sabía que su lobo haría todo lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, es un pequeño drabble para empezar, pero pronto haré trabajos más largos.


End file.
